Gelatin
Gelatin is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. In BFDIA, he was a member of Team No-Name. In BFB, he is a member of Team Ice Cube!. Fanfiction Human Name * Brendan Curry (KittyFan2004) * Gelato N. Mascarpone (Pine Tree) * Gregory Masnisoto (NLG343) * Kyle Adderly * Gabriel Tiniel (NahuelFire39) * Gioachino Bizet (ZanyWays217) * Geitanate Ksundoo Where Gelatin is From * National City, California (KittyFan2004) * Naples, Italy (Pine Tree) * Rockford, Illinois (U4Again) * Tokyo, Japan (NLG343) * Gainesville, Florida (NahuelFire39) * Oakland, California (MrFlamerBoy) * Valdosta, Georgia Birthdates * July 27, 1998 (KittyFan2004) * October 1, 1993 (NLG343) * February 16, 2004 (TheGamerAlex2004) * January 2, 2012 (Do not use, calculated as 6 years old on calculator) Religion * Mormon (KittyFan2004) * None (NLG343) * Christian BFTDIBFDIAS In Good Ol' Contestants, Good Ol' Challenges, Gelatin tried out for the season because he was a BFDI(A) contestant. However, he did not participate in the season, being exiled with 3 votes. BFAH Gelatin made it into the merge and was useful early, but thanks to water, he couldn't compete in the merge challenges and got eliminated. SDO and SSO Gelatin started the season swimming under the water. One person thought he drowned Pen when it was clearly not him. After a few mean acts and a loss for his team, Gelatin was voted off the next episode. The next episode he paid Sword so much money, that Sword let him back. Gelatin won the rest of the team challenges for his team and helped Yellow Face rejoin the game. After winning all the other challenges, and setting up Yellow Face's second elimination, fans, contestants, and even Sword assumed that Gelatin was cheating. (which is actually true) In the final challenge, it was assumed that Masky was gonna be eliminated and Gelatin would advance to the finals, but he got what he deserved and was eliminated after falling in a ditch. In Season 2, he started the season safe from elimination, but once his team lost, he was voted off with 6 votes, mainly due to cheating in Season 1. ODG Gelatin made it into Object Dollar Game with the most votes, a total of 657. Gelatin's Steakhouse Gelatin has a restaurant called Gelatin's Steakhouse. Quotes *“Fries, these fries are disgusting!” * ”Yep! The Old S-Flipper strikes again!" (Inanimate School) * "So who is the host gonna be?" (Battle for Dream Island Again) Trivia *Gelatin, along with David and Firey are the only contestants to be immune to bugs, as said in the end of Zeeky Boogy Doog and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, respectively. *Gelatin has been seen with a freeze juice since Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Gelatin owns a restaurant known as Gelatin's Steakhouse, which was mentioned by Bubble in Get in the Van. *Gelatin is white in ODG. It is unknown that this is an error or not, but the creator said that Gelatin is lychee flavored in ODG. So it has been confirmed that it is '''NOT '''an error. Names in other languages *Rau câu - Vietnamese *Gelatina - Spanish and Italian *Zselatin (also referred to Zselé) - Hungarian *Żelatyna - Polish *ゼリー - Japanese *Herbert Jackson *Geilitín - Irish Gallery Gelatin 8.png New Gelatin Pose.png 73. Gelatin.png Gelatin 4.png Gelatin 6.png Gelatinnnnnnnnnn.png Gelatin-1.png Gelatin Pose.png Gelatinbfsc2.png GelatinPoseBFSC.png Gelatin-0.png Gelatin (OC Pose).png Gelatin Pose BFUM.png Gelatint (New BFCK Pose 2).png GelatinPose.png Gelatin Icon BFGC.png Gelatin Body.png ACWAGT Gelatin Pose.png Gelatint (New Pose).png Gelatint (Icon).png Gelatint (New Pose2).png Gelatin Pose (2).png Gelatin pose vvn.png Gelatin Pose (TBOTM).png Gelatin's Pro Pic.png GelatinBFCC.png Gelatint (SuperCDLand).png Gelatint.png Gelatin icon.png Pen & Gelatin.png Gelatin Beta.png Gelatin asset.png Gelatin Idle.JPG Gelatin 9.png Gelatin Icon.png Gelati BFDIA.png Do I not look happy to you.png Gelatin pose.png Gelatinelly.png GelatinGelly.png GelatinHappiness.png Gelatin_IDFB_Pose_Remake.png|Gelatin from IDFB ( Traced a Photo ) Gelatin.png Gelatin.png Battle For Dream Island Gelatin.png Gelatin's Pose.PNG 23. Gelatin.png 53. Gelatin.png Gelatin, Teardrop, Woody, Flower, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball.PNG Gelatin_Icon.png|Gelatin Body 0He_Sit2.png|Him Sitting Transparent_he_goes2.png|Him Flying Backwards Soggy_gelatin.png|Soggy Gelatin Asset 153186097774690854.png|Gelatin and Donut Running_forks.png|Gelatin carrying forks. 0A635A51-E639-46C9-99EB-B7E477A0AA50.jpeg|By BB230 Category:BFDIA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team No-Name Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDIA Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Object Dollar Game Category:BFDI Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:BFB Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:Christians Category:From California Category:Contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Cute Category:Object Highway Category:Shy Category:From Florida Category:Code orange contestants Category:Marshmallow Fans Category:Candy Category:Food Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)